


untitled restaurant fic

by Anonymous



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: emma’s a line cook at a restaurant, and alyssa’s a new worker there. will emma ever be able to focus ever again?
Relationships: Emma Nolan / Alyssa Greene
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	untitled restaurant fic

“Soup’s up!” Emma called across the kitchen, trying to get her coworker’s attention unsuccessfully. The waiter was standing on the other side of the kitchen, swiping absentmindedly on his phone. Emma turned to the taller man standing next to her. “If the new guy keeps this up, he’s gonna get replaced before he can swipe right again.” Greg rolled his eyes. “Nick! Pick up this soup before it turns into cold chicken water, man!” “Dude, get your ass over here!” Emma chimed in. Nick finally got the hint and came over to do his job. Emma heard him groan as he sloushed soup onto his shoes on his way out. “Yeah, he’s a goner.”

The next day Emma walked into the changing room off of the kitchen, 15 minutes early, as per usual. She liked having the extra time to tie her apron just right and to make sure her curly blonde hair was securely tied back in her red bandana. She punched in and entered the kitchen, waving to the dishwashers who were already getting started on their daily tasks, and said hello to Greg, who dashed off to take inventory in the walk in. She shrugged her knife roll off her shoulder and began to set up her station. 

Emma was normally an anxious person and people were surprised to hear that she worked in such a demanding atmosphere. But there was something about cooking that calmed her. Making her knife cuts identical, getting a perfect sear on a steak, and plating everything with elegant swoops of sauce and tiny delicate greens negated the stress of the busy dinner rushes that would inevitably occur every Friday and Saturday night. 

Emma was just about to tuck her mini offset spatula (her favorite and most used tool) into her sleeve pocket when she saw the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen walk into the kitchen. 

She was about Emma’s height, with curly brown hair tied into a perfect bun, and gorgeous brown eyes. She was wearing the standard waitress uniform, but the black button up and pants had never looked that good on anyone before.  _ Does she get them custom made or something? How does she look like a real life goddess, I’m so ga-  _ Her thoughts were interrupted as said real life goddess started to walk over to Emma’s station. 

“Hi! I’m Alyssa. Alyssa Greene.” She smiled brightly as she offered her hand for Emma to shake. Emma accepted it and tried to ignore the sparks of electricity that went up her arm. “Hi. I’m Emma.” Emma tried to keep breathing while Alyssa was in front of her. 

“Do you have a last name, or is it just Emma, like Beyoncé?” She tried not to grin too much at her own joke. “Oh! It’s Nolan, Emma Nolan. I’m not like Beyoncé but she’s really cool and I like her music it’s good Lemonade was some groundbreaking stuff.” Emma winced at her word vomit. God, what was this girl doing to her? She hadn’t even listened to Lemonade before; she just heard it was good. “Well, Emma Nolan, do you think I could have my hand back?” Alyssa asked with a teasing glint in her eye. Emma quickly took her hand back. “Whoops, sorry about that.” “It’s all good.” Alyssa smirked the tiniest bit. 

“So I was told by Chef that I start waitressing tonight? It seemed kind of out of nowhere, they just pulled me from his other restaurant. What happened to the last guy?” Emma tolled her eyes at the mention of Nick. “He wasn’t the best.” She said, not wanting to sound too unprofessional. “As long as you can stay off your dating apps for 5 seconds, you’ll do better than he did.” Alyssa made a face. “Hmm, I don’t know if I could handle that, I can’t stay girlfriendless forever.” She joked. _She’s gay too?_ Emma abruptly dropped her spatula. “Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Alyssa started to bend down to pick up the tool. “I’m good, I got it. Oh would you look at the time, we should really get to work. This food isn’t gonna prep itself.” She chuckled awkwardly. _Reaaal smooth, Emma. This isn’t going terribly at all._ Alyssa hid a smirk. “Alright Nolan, I’ll see you later.” She set off to the dining room. 

Greg came back to their station, hanging up their inventory clipboard. “I’ll have to introduce myself later, that was Nick’s replacement, right?”  _ And the most amazing girl I’ve ever met.  _ “Emma? You there?” Greg snapped his fingers in front of her face. “Yup! Just thinking about the specials for today. Should we still do chicken soup? I don’t know how I feel about the chicken soup.” Greg chuckled. “You know, you’re really not good at lying.” He said with a knowing smile. “What? I like Alyssa a normal amount. You know what? I’m gonna go start on prep.” She started to walk to the pantry. “Remember to turn your brain back on, Emma!” Greg called after her. Forget Nick being a goner, she was a goner. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you’re having a good day ☺️


End file.
